


A Grave Proposal

by ballettarius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First work - Freeform, how do i even tag, i cried, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballettarius/pseuds/ballettarius
Summary: Stiles visits a very important person to ask a very important questionOrA fic where Stiles goes to Allison's grave and asks permission to propose to Lydia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from tumblr, it's not mine
> 
> I also don't own teen wolf (duh)
> 
> One line is influenced by FMA
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome!

"Um, hey," stiles half coughed, half laughed.   
"I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I wanted to talk to you." He shuffled his feet, and readjusted his hands in his pockets.   
"I know how much Lydia means to you, and we've been together since I got back from the hunt." His fingers curled around the velvet box, and he returned to the topic with new determination. "Lydia makes me the happiest I've ever been. She's the smartest and most beautiful person I've ever met. Her eyes can light up the darkest skies and her voice is like hot chocolate in the snow, even when she's yelling at me for being an idiot." He sighed,   
"I want you to know I'll never hurt her, she's been the love of my life since the third grade and I will love her until the end of time." He looked sadly at the smooth stone in front of him.   
"Allison, What I'm trying to ask is if I may have your permission to ask her to marry me." Tears made their way down stiles's cheeks, and he turned his face to upwards.   
"It's such a terrible day for rain." Stiles whispered, at the cloudless sky. He left the lily at her grave and started back to the baby blue Jeep, without a doubt in his mind as to what his fallen friend's answer would have been.


End file.
